


verbum deorum (word of the gods)

by houfukuseisaku



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houfukuseisaku/pseuds/houfukuseisaku
Summary: I am Alice Merry-Go-Round the.By the will of the Twin Gods, under my reign, Levianta shall.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	verbum deorum (word of the gods)

I am Alice Merry-Go-Round the First.

By the will of the Twin Gods, under my reign, Levianta shall arise.

The prophecies come to me in red. I wield my sword to protect this fledgling country, and in the viscera of my fallen foes I see the truth revealed to me of my destiny. I will cut down the rotten roots so only the faithful flowers may bloom. I wield the Flaming Sword to protect the Eden that is Alicegrad, and Levianta—Utopia.

The unbelievers call me a demon. They do not understand that I must remain drenched in blood to hear the Word of the Gods! O, to where are you taking me in chains, impure humans? There is no prison that can contain my anger, overflowing even the surrounding forest with wrath. You cannot kill me.

Yet, in a dream of red, I see my end.

Gods, forgive me for I have sinned, forgive me for I could not lead my people towards enlightenment, forgive me for failing to reach Utopia, for failing you.

The path of blood that I have created is all that remains of me.

* * *

I am Alice Merry-Go-Round the Second.

By the will of the Twin Gods, under my reign, Levianta shall spread.

The prophecies come to me in blue. The skies obey me when I call for rain or shine, and in the blossoming petals of the myriad flowers I see the truth revealed to me of my destiny. I will preach to the masses so that all heretics may find faith in their hearts. I am the Divine Gardener of the Eden that is Alicegrad, and Levianta—Utopia.

The unbelievers call me a demon. They do not understand that I require the absence of noise to hear the Word of the Gods! O, is it not enough to admire my voice alone, impure humans? These false sycophants who speak their vulgar and hideous desires, maddening to my ears. You cannot deceive me.

Yet, in a dream of blue, I see my end.

Gods, forgive me for I have sinned, forgive me for I could not lead my people towards enlightenment, forgive me for failing to reach Utopia, for failing you.

Before this blooming flower wilts, let me silence it myself.

* * *

I am Alice Merry-Go-Round the Third.

By the will of the Twin Gods, under my reign, Levianta shall prevail.

The prophecies come to me in green. In the mirror I see my own beauty and immaturity being warped before my very eyes, and in that distorted reflection I see the confusing truth revealed to me of my destiny. Death awaits me, an ugly and impatient thing. I fear none but it. I must remain pure. I must remain. I must, I must, I _must_. My image is that of Eden, and it must reflect that of Alicegrad, of Levianta—and of Utopia.

There are no unbelievers in this country. All love me for only I hear the Word of the Gods, and I must remain pure to remain worthy of that love! O, foul death, why must you render me an impure human? Even a being such as I am not immune to the hands of time. The truth I see in the mirror is that all souls rot in the end.

Yes, in a dream of green, I see my end.

I cannot forgive you, Gods, for corrupting me with sin. For leading me astray, for failing to lead me to Utopia, for creating this strange country full of blood and noise and impurity.

Strike me down if you so desire, but I will remain pure. Even in death, I will remain.

* * *

I am Alice Merry-Go-Round the Fourth.

By the will of the Twin Gods, under my reign, Levianta shall flourish.

The prophecies come to me in shades of yellow, in the inks of bronze on faded parchment, in the ambers of tea in cracked teacups, in the sunlit white bricks within which I wear my black mourning dress.

Right before my coronation, my beloved twin brother passed away. What a pity.

They say he was poisoned. They are liars. Isn’t that right?

Before you died, you told me of a dream in yellow, the shade of the polished gold crown that you inherited from our mother, as a token of ~~your sovereignty~~

my trump card.

Nobody is any the wiser. We look exactly alike, after all.

Who will become the next Alice? Well… ~~I still have an ace up my sleeve.~~  


Right before my coronation, my beloved twin brother passed away, leaving behind an only ~~daughter~~ niece.

I suppose it falls upon me to raise her. She is ~~her~~ ~~his~~ my daughter, after all.

Gods, forgive my older sister for her strong-willed foolishness. I, the clever younger brother, will carry on the legacy of our mother in her stead. Though I may not hear the Word of the Gods, ~~I know how to tell a perfect lie~~ I can divine your will through the heart of the cards.

Just for a little while, let me dream and pretend that this Eden is my Utopia.

* * *

I am Alice Merry-Go-Round the Fifth.

They say prophecies come in dreams. But in all my life, I have dreamt of nothing.

What does it mean?

They keep me here, in this farcical Eden. Levianta, Alicegrad, everything beyond the borders of this temple—all out of my reach. A Utopia that doesn’t exist beyond the First Wall.

If I cannot bear the successor to my legacy in my own barren womb, then I will choose a daughter who can hear the Word of the Gods unlike me.

All are children of the Gods.

The Senate will find me a suitable heir, surely.

* * *

I am Alice Merry-Go-Round the Sixth.

Let me out.

Let me out.

Let me out.

Let me out.

Let me out.

Let me out.

Let me out of here.

What exists in the world beyond this room?

I don’t know.

What is justice and what is evil?

I don’t know.

The Word of the Gods resounds within my irregular three-beat-heartbeats, without end.

Four white walls. A sickening purity.

Ba-da-thump, lu-li-la.

Am I pure?

Here, in this place where the only thing that can be heard is the Clockwork Lullaby, everything is pure.

How am I supposed to know?

I’m nothing more than a decorative doll.

Gods, I beg of you. Let me out of here.

This isn’t the Utopia I wished for.

I didn’t want to be chosen.

I didn’t ask to be blessed.

I never believed in these purple dreams.

Gods, I beg of you, please, for once in my life,

let me sleep and dream of nothingness

end this farce of a life

* * *

I am Alice Merry-Go-Round the Seventh.

By the will of the Twin Gods, under my reign, Levianta shall fall.

I am a failure of a prophet. I am a failure of a daughter. I am a failure of a mother.

The prophecies come to me in the refraction of light through the glass bottle.

Yes, I know. You are running out of patience, and I am running out of time.

A suitable candidate must be found.

A perfect woman must be selected—

To become the Virgin Mother of the Twin Gods.

**Author's Note:**

> based off some theorizin and headcanons a big part of which are from [Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katadenza/pseuds/Katadenza)! also, the vocaloid song ["alice human sacrifice"](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E4%BA%BA%E6%9F%B1%E3%82%A2%E3%83%AA%E3%82%B9_\(Hitobashira_Alice\)) by [Yugami-P](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm3143714) because come ON there are some damn good parallels going on there


End file.
